Gender Swapped
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: When Cas turns female things turn weird.
Cas had gone to a location he'd thought Dean had told him to go to, only to be confronted by a witch. He hadn't realized what she was doing until it was too late. He was to distracted why the new feelings of his body, to realize she left. He looked around, only to be face to face with a mirror.

His hair was long, his face more feministic yet still had his cheekbones and lips, his shoulders were narrower, and he had these things on his chest. When he looked down he noticed more, his clothes were falling off, and he was a lot less muscular and much skinnier. He knew he needed to speak to Dean and ask him what was going on.

He flew from the old warehouse, to the motel he knew Dean and Sam would be. As he approached the ratty motel, he noticed the impala was gone. He appeared in the motel room, and seen Dean sitting at the kitchen table nursing a beer. He hadn't realised Cas was there yet, as he stared off into space.

"Hello, Dean," Cas spoke in an unusually high pitched tone. Dean turned around wielding the gun he always kept on his side. As he turned he faltered with the gun. He recognized the man - woman before him, but he didn't understand how it could be possible. Cas was a guy, how could he possibly now be a she?

"Cas?" Dean asked shocked.

"Dean, I don't know what going on. Everythings changed," He said in his high pitched voice. Dean gulped as he watched as female Cas's clothes slipped off her shoulder. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things about Cas, female or not. He was still Castiel, his guy friend.

"You're a girl Cas, and we need to figure out how, why and how to get you back. Wait why didn't you just, like, turn yourself back into Jimmy with your angel mojo?" Dean asked not exactly sure if that was possible for Cas to switch himself back. He watch as Cas looked at him curiously, as if not understand what Dean was saying.

"I can't just turn myself back, a witch did this Dean. I may be an angel, but my 'mojo' as you call it, is a different kind. This should also wear off faster with me being an angel." Cas said matter of factly as he looked down at his new form. He watched shamelessly as his large pants fell from his slender form.

Dean's face grew red, as he fought to keep his gaze from the female Castiel standing pantsless in front of him. They needed to find Cas clothes, he knew, but how would they find clothes for a girl that was at least half the size of the men. Cas was in a girl's body, but still wearing his male attire. Dean looked around for a second before going to his bed and digging into his duffle bag.

He retrieved the smallest pair of boxers he had and one of his big AC/DC shirts. He returned to where Cas was standing and handed him the clothes. "Here wear this," he mumbled. Before the words left his lips Cas was stepping out of his pants and boxers and pulling of his upper layers. He hadn't realized Dean was watching him, not that he would have really cared.

Dean continued to watch as Cas shucked his dress shirts off, causing his breasts to bounce. He suppressed a moan as he watched Cas's great shaped woman body slip into his clothes. He would never admit it aloud but female Cas was really turning him on. Cas would never aloud that, he was an angel, and he was not a girl.

"Do you know who did this?" Dean asked suddenly. Trying desperately to get his mind off the track it was currently on. He seen Cas snap his head up suddenly at hearing Dean's words. His long hair covering the still very ocean blue eyes he's always had.

"No, I was lured to some old warehouse by who I thought was you, but was a witch. I also don't know why they wanted this done. What does me being in a girl vessel get anyone?" That's when he suddenly looked up at Dean and caught his candy apple green eyes. He felt a flood between his legs and an unfamiliar pounding. "De-Dean," Cas gasped.

"Cas," Dean moaned, making Castiel lean forward capturing Dean's mouth with his own. Dean wasn't about to fight back. It had been too long since he'd been in bed with anyone, and masterbation wasn't cutting it. He knew it was wrong, but he was justifying it by saying Cas was a girl, and it would be okay.

"Cas we can't-" Dean started to say only to be cut off by Cas.

"Dean, there's something going on down here," Cas said as he motioned toward his lower half.

Dean moaned again as he picked Cas up and carried him to his bed, the one next to the door. He sat her down and stripped her down, letting him get comfy on his bed as he stripped himself down. He noticed he was being watched as he shucked his shirt off over his head. He winked when he started unbuttoning his pants, pulling them and his boxers down.

Cas gasped as if he'd never seen a dick before. Dean wondered if he'd ever had, if he'd ever masterbated or even seen himself naked below the belt. His thoughts were cut short when Cas grabbed the hair on the nape of his neck and dragged his mouth down to his and kissed him. Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean's tongue entered his mouth.

"This might hurt," Dean mumbled before slipping the head of his dick into Castiel's slick opening. He felt Cas go rigid beneath him, before he felt hands on his ass pulling him forward. He slid all the way in relishing the feeling of the warm wet folds surrounding his sensitive member. Both Cas and Dean moaned in unison, as they started rocking against each other.

Dean was surprised by how quickly Cas had caught on to the movements of sex. They were now bucking up into each other as they both raced toward their climax' knew there was something happening inside this woman's body, but he wasn't sure what yet, all he knew was he was going to like letting it go. "De-Dean,"he gasped as he struggled to hold on, not knowing what to do.

"Let go Cas, it's okay," Dean replied grunting as he struggled not to come himself. He felt Cas clench around him, and he came, along it impossible for Dean himself to hold on. He came long and hard, growling to keep from crying out.

He pulled out of Cas and flopped down next to the angel who was currently still female. "Wow," Dean said simply.

"Can we do that again? When I go back to my normal vessel?" Cas asked, not knowing what that would mean.

"Let's just sleep on it, and see how we feel in the morning, Sam shouldn't be back for another few hours," Dean replied, laying his head down onto Castiel's boobs. His boobs, were large and comfy.

"Okay, Dean," Cas mumbled settling down to sleep. Before either of them knew what was going on they were both asleep. Regardless of Castiel being an angel, he still slept soundly.

Dean was awoken later that night to Sam opening the door, and failing to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Dean asked groggily, not wanting to open his eyes, enjoying the feeling of a warm body next to his.

"Why are you in bed with Cas?" Sam asked laughing aloud now. Not bothering to try and hide his amusement. Dean sat bolt upright, causing the dingy motel covers to fall around his waist and uncover part of Castiel's upper body. He gasped, causing Sam to laugh even more. "You're in bed naked together," Sam said putting the pieces together as he laughed even more.

The spell had worn off in their sleep leaving Dean in a very awkward position. Torn between being happy in bed with Cas, and being a hard ass and protecting his ego.


End file.
